Shi Hao
Shi Hao is the main protagonist of Perfect World Appearance He is extremely cute. Personality He is kind-hearted and honest, sometimes he is also naive. Later in the novel he becomes a total foodie, killing and eating everything he can get his hands on. Despising humanoid enemies as he couldn’t eat them. Although he was kind-hearted and honest, he was not weak. If others wanted to kill him like this, he naturally had to retaliate and defend himself. Background His parents left him on Stone Village while they were searching for medicine to cure him. When they left him, he looked like he was just a few months old due to his weak body, but he was a 1-year-old boy. His parents took care of him in the village for a while until they were sure that he wouldn't die, after that they left. Since then, Shi Hao grew up in the Stone Village, all of the people in the village loves and considers him as their blood-relative. History Through the power of the willow branch the past of Shi Hao was revealed. When he was between eight and nine months of age his parents discovered that he was Supreme Being Bones Naturally Born, that is, he was born with sacred bones and thus being born with his own primitive impressions, earning his own precious technique, which would make him a supreme specialist in the future. But his parents left him alone at home and went to his grandfather who after killing a descendant of an archaic beast of pure blood was chased by another archaic beast, eventually fleeing to unknown location. While being kept secret that little Shi Hao was a Supreme Being Bones Naturally Born, was discovered by Shi Yi's mother who took him away and stole his Supreme Being Bones Naturally Born and transplanted him to his son Shi Yi as well as your true blood within your body to nurture the Supreme Bone Being within Shi Yi.Chapter 56Chapter 57 After that is entire body lost its spiritual essence, and it severely degenerated, he was clearly eight to nine months old, but because of his critical injuries, he seemed to have become several months younger. His body got worse every day. He continued to degenerate. It was as if there was a bottomless pit within his body eating away at his blood essence and bones. He seemed like he was only a few months old and did not seem as intelligence as he was before, practically unable to recognize the people beside him.Chapter 58 Plotline If you’re stopping by this wikia why not add some information on what you’ve read? Thanks. Important information/ Trivia * In his advance to the Heavenly Passage Realm, he advanced simultaneously the first three levels being instantly promoted to the Heavenly Passage’s mid stage.Chapter 80 * Shi Hao was dead for a year and 3 months all together. * Because his first Supreme Being Bone was taken away from him, his second Supreme Being Bone had the mysteries of Reincarnation in it, and it’s because of that, that when he decided to self Implode and kill Huang Yu it instead brought him a great chance and allowed him to experience death and reincarnation. * He gave his second Supreme Being Bone to his brother Qin Hao * The mysterious Five-Colored Sparrow that Shi Hao used to chase around while he was young, and then when Shi Hao planted precious medicine in Stone Village stole some to make a nest, is what allowed Shi Hao to experience reincarnation by using Yin-Yang land and Undecaying Grass * During his advancement through Divine Flame Realm he had to repeatedly fight a mysterious ghostly energy, which at one point resembled Shi Hao himself who seemed confused at his defeat and death, that the sect master level people sort of know what it is. It also seems that “that step” into immortality always brings about this ghostly apparitions. *It took the burning of the 3,000 bluestone paths dao, killing Fallen Divine Child and absorbing his initial stage immortal dao strand, and cultivating with the immortal bones absorbing their radiance for Shi Hao to fully develop his first strand of Immortal Energy. *Shi Hao is not the first to try and use the 10,000 dao to ignite the true self, as the long life medicine White Tortoise Carrying Immortal informed him, it was in fact Little Immortal King *Shi Hao has died several times, totalling up to 11 so far. *The author never mentions Shi Hao entering Divine Flame Realm Late stage, and instead mentions Shi Hao being “at the peak of his cultivation realm” a couple times, then directly advancing into True Deity Realm * In his advancement to the True deity realm he went straight to the middle stages because he had saved up his energy which he could use to breakthrough so he could cultivate Immortal strands. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Stone Village